Nada de eso era un sueño, nada
by Roxi.Moony
Summary: oneshot:: momento inesperado, acaso Lily hubiera pensado que al llorar y gritar a quien amaba, conseguiria eso que tanto deseaba? lean!


**Holaaaa! Bueno, pues este es un shot-fic jaja o como se digaa, la cosa esque es de un solo capitulo. Estoy escribiendo una historia con los mismos personajes de este fic. Esta historia es solo una parte de la completa historia por asi decirlo, asi que es probable que lo vuelvan a leer. jaja pero yo les avisaré. Por favorrrr dejenme reviews! criticas, para decirme que esta horrible, todo lo que quieran! si? bueno ya no voy a ser tan latosa y los dejo! Ojala y lo disfruten!**

* * *

- quieren saber lo que pienso de Potter? Pues les diré lo que pienso de ese engendro! Es un completo, reverendo, y rematado ...

Idiota

Arrogante

Creído

Vanidoso

Impertinente

Egocéntrico

Egoísta

Estúpido

Niñato

Infantil

Gallardo

Chulo

Imbécil

Descerebrado

Testarudo

Gusano de pacotilla

Troll sin cerebro

Presuntuoso

Insolente

Irrespetuoso

Desconsiderado

Soberbio

Atrevido

Pervertido

Latoso entrometido

Degenerado

Depravado

Sin vergüenza

Malinterpretado

"Nenas, besen mis pies, soy lo mejor de este mundo. Resumiendo...soy : James Potter"

-se cree la 8 maravilla del universo

-se cree un patrimonio cultural y no es más que puro estiércol

-se cree el papi rico, y no es más que niñato engreído

-según él, trae babeando a toda la población femenina de Hogwarts y no hay mujer que se le resista, pero esta muy equivocado, porque yo, Lily Evans, jamas, J-A-M-A-S, caeré antes sus "supuestos encantos" de ken deserebrado. Esta desubicado si piensa que con una par de flores y poesías sacadas de libros para hombres que lo único que les importa es llenar la mente de una mujer de las mil mejores ilusiones, me podrá conquistar.

-Para que me pueda fijar en él, hacen falta mucho, mucho más, que tratar de peinarse todos los días ese pelo que trae y tratarme con una fingida caballerosidad, porque su pequeño cerebro no conoce el significado de esa palabra!

-Antes de fijarme en él, me follo con Snape.

-tan segura estás de lo que dices?

-Pues claro! Por quien me tomas? Por una de esas barbies descerebradas que dan grititos de alegría y hasta saltan cuando él les guiña el ojo?

-Pues claro que no! Yo se que no eres como ellas! Pero...en el amor...nunca... nadie tiene la palabra final...

-Pues fíjate que yo ya no creo en el amor. Lo único que causa es que la persona enamorada, llore noche tras noche, se vuelva aburrida, gaste sus neuronas y su tiempo libre en otra persona para que el otro, en vez de pensar en ti, se esté revolcando con otra!

-Lily...eso solo fue una mala experiencia...Jack solo fue un imbecil que utilizaba a las mujeres como máquinas del sexo y por suerte paso lo que paso esa noche y así tu pudiste abrir los ojos! Y darte cuenta que Jack solo era un aprovechador!

-Suerte dices! Acaso sabes tú cuanto sufrí? Yo lo quise muchooo!

-Tú misma lo dices, le quisiste, pero nunca lo amaste.

-Pero me enamoré de él! Y no sabes cuando sufrí! Es por eso que nunca más volveré a confiar en un hombre, nunca más volveré a creer en el amor!

-Lily...no sabes como duele que pienses así del amor. Es un sentimiento muy bonito...

-Para ti es un sentimiento bonito! Y sabes porque? Sabes porque? Porque tu siempre has tenido suerte en el amor! Todos los chicos con los que has salido, te han adorado! Y se que muchos aún darían su vida por tenerte si quiera un segundo a su lado! Cuando alguien se fija en mí, no lo hace de verdad, solo se fija en el cuerpo, en las piernas, en...eso! lo único que les importa es cómo seré en la cama! No piensan en mis sentimientos, en lo que podré estar sintiendo en ese momento! Pues claro! A quien le importaría si soy una ratona de biblioteca, una come libros, sabelotodo que lo único que le importa es tener el record Gines de leer libros acerca de magia! Y para rematarla...soy una asquerosa sangre sucia! _– sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas...resbalaban por su rostro, reflejaban el dolor de la pelirroja. Anna se quedó tiesa al ver a su amiga así. Se sentía muy pero muy mal. Además porque nunca la había visto así...ella pensaba que Lily era la persona más fuerte del mundo...pero se equivocaba. En ese momento...lo único que quería era que su mejor amiga se recupere, piense diferente del amor, y tenga esa linda sonrisa que siempre traía en los labios. Quería a la Lily que ella conocía. sentía que el dolor que sufría Lily se lo estaba transmitiendo._

-Lily...yo conozco a alguien que no se ha fijado en ti por tu cuerpo... – _dijo Anna con un hilo de voz. Sentía que de un momento a otro ella también comenzaría a llorar. Lily levantó la cara y le vio a los ojos. Luego preguntó con inocencia :_

-¿quién?

-...al chico a quien tanto dices que odias, ese que esta coladito por ti por más de 5 años, ese al que has llenado de insultos desde el primer día que se conocieron, aquel que te hace rabiar día tras día, ...

-te refieres...a...Jam..Potter?

-Si Lily. Acaso algún vez te ha faltado el respeto? Acaso ha permitido que te insulten? O que te hagan daño? No. El siempre te ha defendido con uñas y dientes. Siempre ha dado todo por verte feliz aunque tu siempre lo despreciaras. Siempre ha mandado a la enfermería a aquel que se atrevía a llamarte sangre sucia, o de cualquier manera a cualquiera que te insultara. No te das cuenta? Él, durante todo este tiempo, poco a poco...se ha enamorado de ti.

-Pero si... si él siempre sale con diferentes chicas cada semana...siempre rompe con ellas y las hace sufrir mucho. Él siempre se pavonea...no puede quererme tanto como dices.

-Te has parado algún momento ha pensar porque se pavonea cada vez que está cerca de ti? Te has puesto a pensar porque trata de llamar de atención justo cuando andas tú cerca?

-Pues...no. Es pura coincidencia no?

- No. Las coincidencias no existen en la vida...todo pasa por una razón. Y él se porta porque cree que así puede llamar tu atención, cree que de esa manera tu lo puedas ver como alguien importante, alguien ...perfecto. como al hombre de tu vida. Lo único que quiere es ocupar aunque sea un pequeño espacio en tu corazón.

_Lily se quedó callada. No sabía que decir antes todo lo que le decía Anna. La verdad es que nunca se había parado a pensar las cosas desde ese punto de vista..._

-y que me dices respecto a que cada semana tiene diferente enamorada?

-Lo hace para olvidarte. Piensa que probando con diferentes chicas algún día llegará una que lo ayude a olvidarte _– dijo Anna con sencillez. Lily se quedó aún más perpleja_

-...no se que decirte.

_Pues esa es la verdad. Y si...puede que sea un poco arrogante, engreído y hasta un poco idiota...pero Lily te recuerdo que tenemos 16 años y todos somos un poco idiotas_

-Anna...te voy a decir algo que nunca pensé que lo diría.

-Soy toda oídos _– dijo Anna sonriendo_

-Yo...pues...mira...nunca lo había visto de esta forma y...bueno a veces lo he pensado pero...yo...no estoy segura...bueno si...

-Lily deja de hacer tanto rollo y dime lo que me quieres decir _– dijo Anna con un tono gracioso en la voz._

-Yo...creo que estoy enamorada de James

_Eso le sentó a Anna como...pues la verdad es difícil describir la cara de Anna. No mostraba nada. Lily se comenzó a poner nerviosa. ¿cómo reaccionaría su amiga?_

_De un segundo al otro, Anna comenzó a saltar y a gritar de la alegría. Lily se sorprendió muchísimo y abrió los ojos de una manera que hizo que a Anna le entrara un ataque de risas._

-Lily! No lo puedo creer! Yo lo sabía! Lo sabía! Estaban hechos el uno para el otro! Y además de que hacen una estupenda pareja! Imagínate! James Potter y Lily Evans...saliendo juntos! WOW! Sería un notición! Jajaja pero eso no es lo más importante! Imagínate la cara de James cuando se entere que tú, Lily Evans, estás perdidamente enamorada de él!

-Jajajaja, Anna...tampoco exageres. No es que me mueeeeera por él...bueno...la verdad..-dijo Lily mientras sus mejillas se ponían del color de su pelo : Si! Estoy perdidamente enamorada de él! Estoy enamorada de James!

-Estás...enamorada de mí? – _Lily se quedó pálida, tiesa, parecía una estatua. Había escuchado su voz...estaba segura. La había escuchado! No podía ser! Mejor suerte no podía tener! Seguro que de un momento a otro le diría, Evans solo he jugado con tus sentimientos...solo quería tenerte para demostrarte que nadie se puede negar antes los encantos de James Potter..si de seguro diría eso._ Mejor actúo antes de que diga algo así. _Pensó Lily con desesperación_

-Escuché mal o ... dijiste que...estás enamorada de mí? – _volvió a decir James nervioso, tenso,...era difícil decir como estaba. Y curiosamente, cuando James apareció...Anna se perdió de vista._

-Pues...- _Lily tragó saliva y reuniendo valor de no sabe donde dijo :_ No Potter escuchaste mal. Sabes? No te caería mal de vez e cuando limpiarte las orejas...dime...de verdad crees, de verdad crees que...¿Qué haces! –_ gritó al ver que James le acariciaba el rostro. Al instante, el rostro de la pelirroja esta tan rojo como un tomate._

-Lily...mírame a los ojos y dime que no me quieres – _dijo James con un brillo extraño en los ojos...la pelirroja veía mal o eran de...¿esperanza?. Lily en ese momento no sabía que pensar. Estaba nerviosa y lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue bajar la mirada y decir :_

-James...te odio –_ pero su voz, mostraba a leguas que mentía_.

-Mientes- _Dijo James con seguridad_

-NO! En serio James...digo Potter. Crees que yo, Lily Evans, me fijaría en alguien co...-_ pero no pudo seguir ya que en ese preciso instante sintió como los labios de James estaba sobre los suyos. Sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo. James no podía estar mejor. Se sentía en las nubes. Por primera vez! Después de tanto soñar con ese momento...estaba sucediendo! Y no estaba soñando! Estaba seguro! Estaba besando a su pelirroja! Y lo mejor de todo...parecía que ella lo disfrutaba tanto como él!_

_Sus labios se quedaron ahí, pegados, como si quisieran quedarse así por siempre. Poco a poco comenzaron a profundizar el beso, estaba lleno de amor, ternura. Los dos sabían que estaba unidos. Se sentían completos. Se sentían en el paraíso. Sentían que ese beso lo mostraba todo. Demostraba cuando se amaban._

_Poco a poco, James la empezó a besar con pasión y Lily tampoco se quedaba atrás. Puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de James y empezó a jugar inconscientemente con su pelo. James puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Lily, la mejor cintura para él. Se quedaron así un buen tiempo. Y se hubieran quedado así mucho más pero se tuvieron que separar sino morirían por falta de aire. Se separaron...ambos aún tenía los ojos cerrados, temiendo que si lo abrían podría darse cuenta que todo fue ... un sueño más._

_James poco a poco abrió los ojos y vio como su pelirroja aún tenía los ojos cerrados. Le empezó a acariciar el rostro con ternura y mirándola con amor. Lily sonrió. Luego, poco a poco abrió los ojos. Ambos se miraron por un largo tiempo. Después de un rato, Lily comenzó a reírse y dijo con cariño :_

-James Potter, eres el tonto más tonto del universo

_James la miró con una cara de confusión que hizo que Lily se tirara a sus brazos y lo abrazara como siempre deseó hacerlo. James correspondió casi al instante al abrazo. Mejor regalo no le pudo dar. Amaba a su pelirroja. Era la mejor , mejor, mejor mujer del mundo._

-tonto? – _preguntó James con ternura y diversión a la vez, pero sin soltar a Lily_

-Si. Pero el tonto más lindo que he conocido – _y le dio un suave beso en los labios._

-Lily, te amo – _Lily sonrió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida y como respuesta le dio una largo beso_.

_Luego escucharon aplausos. Se separaron y se encontraron cara a cara con el resto de merodeadores y con Dafne, Mariella y Anna._

ya era hora chicos! _– gritó Mariella y abrazó a Lily lo más fuerte que pudo._

-Como...sabían...Lily...y..- --_ empezó a decir James muy perplejo y confundido_

-Verás Cornamenta, nuestra queridísima amiga Anna – _y abrazó a Anna. Esta se trató de safar pero luego desistió. Además...se sentía muy bien así..._ – después de que llegaste, vino corriendo a la sala común y al principio parecía no querer decir ni una palabra, pero después puse mi carita de niño bueno –_ Todos sonrieron. Sirius nunca iba a cambiar_ - y pues soltó todito. – _Sirius terminó su relato y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Anna provocando que la morena se sonrojara. Esto fue una sorpresa para ambos. Bueno, lo hubiera sido para todos pero los demás estaban ocupados, felicitando a James y a Lily. Lo normal hubiera sido que Anna le gritara a Sirius y lo mandara a la enfermería. Pero después del beso que le dio Sirius, Anna le sonrió, ambos de cogieron de la mano y se unieron al grupo. _

_Ese fue el mejor dia para James y para Lily. Y se podría decir que tmb para Sirius y Anna. Ambas parejas se dieron cuenta que nada de eso era un sueño...nada._

* * *

**Ya! terminó! Les gustó? xfissss no sean malitos y déjenme reviews , si?**

**tmb díganme si les gustaría que mande la historia que estoy haciendo con estos mismos personajes! En la historia encontrarían a un Sirius completamente loco un poco idiota pero el mejor amigo del mundo y el mejor hombre según...cierta morena. encontrarían a Remus...uno muy lindo por cierto. a Anna, que es una chica muy guapa, y la locura de Sirius Black ( creada por mi! xD). tmb encontrarían a Mariella y Dafne! ( tmb creación mía!)jajaja por favor dejenme sus opiniones ! se los agradecería muuuuuucho, siii? Gracias por leer mi fic! P**

**Byeeee**

**Hasta la próxima...! ( solo si ustedes quieren claro D ) **

**Rosita!**


End file.
